Functional chairs of this kind are known in varying form of embodiment. They offer possibilities for setting the position and orientation of the seat and of parts of the latter, with the aim of making it possible to sit in a variable and fatigue-free manner.
In functional chairs of this kind, a seat-surface section and a backrest section of the seat are, as a rule, capable of being displaced and set in relation to one another.
This leads to the occurrence, at the rear end of the seat-surface section and at the lower end of the backrest section, of translatory relative movements which are perceived as unpleasant.